luke atmeys zvarri adventures 2 the zvarri of criminal affairs
by barrylawn
Summary: luke atmey has been made ILLEGAL but he must find the truth to the murder on his ILLEGAL doorstep CAN HE ILLEGALLY DO IT?
LUKE ATMEYS ZVARRI ADVENTURES 2

TURNABOUT CRIMINAL AFFAIRS

one day luke atmey and wrong delight were in atmey detective agency (NOT criminal affairs because they are private detectives)

(BUT NOT ANY MORE!)

the doors BROKE DOWN

"THIS IS DE POLICE, PAL!" shoued gumshoe with handcufs

"agh who is this TRAGIC fool?" shoued atmey and he jumped up and put his back to the wall ready to battle with atmey fighting technique.

"were here to take you to polic station" shouted gumshoe

"WAT WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY" screamed ron

"BECUASE" shouted gum "PRIVATE DETECTIVES ARE ILLEGAL NOW!"

"WHAAAAAAAT" shouted luke and he was tackled unconcious by shu

atmey and ron woke up handcuffed to chair and there was a big man in front of dem

"now lukie" said damon gant the chief of police "we cant have privates like yu running around you must join our police force in de name of the rool of law"

"FUCK" shouted atmey "we gotta figure out a way to get out agency back"

so atmey and ron went back to the agency but stopped when they found A DEAD BODY ON THE DOORSTEP!

"AAAAAAAAH" screamed atmey "WHO DID THIS"

"comon atmey lets solve de crime" said ron

"OBJECTION PAL" shouted the bush it broke and GUMSHOE WAS THERE "AHA GOTACHA!"

"AH" shouted ron

"pal ur wit oficial policemen now you have to alert them before investigaton

"curse this bemused police department" ssaid atmey

atmey looked around and noticed the body was on his agency doorstep

"(zvarri. this cud be important)" thoght atmey adding it to logic button

"ok pal" said gumshoes "heres what we found"

ZVARRGUMENTI!

"the victim is called dead mann"

"he went to get a burger but he was stopped by someone"

"ZVARRI" shouted atmy "he was on my doorstep"

"WAT DAT MEAN"

"IT MEANS" shouted atmey "no idea"

"haha" said gumshoe "so anyway"

ZVARRGUMENTI!

"so anyway the victim was killed because he was going to get burger"

"the burger shop around corner only has one burger left"

"the killer killed him so he could get that burger"

"ZVARRI" shouted atmey "but the burger is still there!"

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted gumshoe

"hahaha tragic clwn" said atmey

"THEN WAT WAS THE MOTIVE ha you cant prove it"

"yes i can" said atmey

"WHAT HOW"

"the victim was actually coming to my agency but im illegal now so he was murdered BECAUSE HE WAS COMMITING THE LAW!"

"b but" said gumshoe "who wud have a motive like that"

"nrgh" said atmey and den suddenly before he got penalty A NEWSPAPER FLYING INTO HIS MONOCLE

"aha" said atmey "ZVARRI!"

he presented the newspaper

"LUKE ATMEY ACE DETECTIVE ILLEGAL"

"5/16/2016"

"LUKE" shouted luke "dis article was only made today which means when the murder happend THE KILLER SHUDNT KNOW IT WAS ILLEGAL!"

"AAAAAAAAGH" screamed gumshoe

"but mr atmey whos de murderer" asked ron

"its simple it also says here that the only poeple who knew were me ron gumshoe and damon gant now were the protagonists and gumshoes too stupid for murder so deduction says ZVARRI its damon gant!"

they rushed to the police station

"eh sorry no speaking with gant" said meekins

ZVARRGUMENTI!

"gant cant see anyone unless its important"

"ZVARRI" shouted atmey "were accusing him of murder"

"good enough" said meekins and he open doors but THE WINDOW WAS OPEN!

"AAACK" screamed atmey "curses hes dancingly desended the building hes a step ahead of us!"

"wheres he going mr atmey" said ron

"ZVARRI!" shouts atmey as he picks up a note

"SUCK IT ATMEY IM ESCAPING TO THE FOREST YOULL NEVER FIND ME!"

"OH NO" shouted ron

"dammit where could he have gone" thought atmey

they pondered this for a moment

"WAIT" shouted atmey "ZVARRI! the note says hes going to the BEACH!"

"WOW" shouted ron "lets go!"

they ran to the beach and gant was there swimming away

"HES ESCAPPING!" shouted atmey but then ron changed to a boat shape

"COME ON MR ATMEYYYYYYYY" screamed ron adn luke rode ron and they got on de sea and they boated after gant at high speed but he was getting away

"i have an idea" said atmeya nd he turn around "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"""""""""""""""""" he screeched and the wind blew ron faster and they caught gant and arrested him

"nuuuuu" screamed gant as he was thrown in jail and the law illegaling luke zvarri ace detctive was gone forever

"zvarri!"

THE END


End file.
